Oversized Tshirts
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: Don't you ever wonder why guys wear oversized t-shirts? Well, in this story you might find out why - with Mary-Lynette as our host.


**Oversized T-shirts**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Night World.

Summary: Don't you ever wonder why guys wear oversized t-shirts? Well, in this story you _might_ find out why - with Mary-Lynette as our host.

* * *

Mary-Lynette rolled over to the opposite side of the bed. _Where's Ash_? The white sheets were rumpled all over her, tangling themselves with her body, her curly brown hair sticking out everywhere. She groaned quietly. Well, there's _nothing_ to do inside this room.

Her eyes shifted its gaze on the chair by their desk, which laid one of Ash's _oversized t-shirts_. Mary-Lynette continued to gander at his shirt. Why do _guys_ like wearing those _things_? To look cool? How do guys look cool in _oversized_ t-shirts anyway?

Well, Mary-Lynette giggled at her thought, it surely looks good _on Ash_.

Speaking of Ash, where _is_ he?

Mary-Lynette propped herself up with the help of her elbows. The white crumpled sheets slid smoothly from her upper torso, leaving her uncovered with only her pale, blue pajama shirt to cover her torso. She scanned the room, peering through narrowed and slightly tired eyes.

She heavily slumped back on the bed, huffing out a short breath while mumbling, "He _isn't_ here."

Her eyes automatically went back to staring at his t-shirt. The shirt was pretty simple – navy blue all over, and big bold letters – printed in white – was on the hub of the shirt, saying, 'She's mine. And I'm hers.'. Mary-Lynette laughed softly.

I wonder where he got _that _shirt, she thought amusedly.

The thought instantly vanished as she wondered how comfortable the oversized t-shirt is. Hmm… _two_ ways to find out. One; ask Ash – but he's nowhere to be found, so I might as well dismiss the possibility – or two; try it on for myself.

Mary-Lynette contemplated, though it wasn't much of a hard decision since she _wants_ to wear Ash's clothing. She stood up, stretched her legs and arms, sighed, and walked over to the chair. _That_ was a lot of process – let me tell you that, Mary-Lynette told herself. She reached down, gently clawing the blue shirt with her fingers, and bringing it up to her face.

"Smells like Ash." Mary-Lynette muttered, burying her face further in his t-shirt.

_Duh_, Mary-Lynette thought sarcastically.

She unbuttoned her pajama shirt, scruffily slipping it off from her arms. Mary-Lynette shivered slightly as she completely slipped her top off, the warmth of her body was _weak_ compared to the cold breeze from the vent. She quickly slipped in Ash's t-shirt. And _whoa_, it's _comfortable_.

The shirt was _long_ – it ended at, approximately, her mid-thigh.

And at the same instant, the door creaked open.

Ash hadn't noticed her standing by the chair and _wearing his shirt_ when he stepped in their room. For Goddess's, he was looking down on his_ shoes_! What's _wrong_ with him?, Mary-Lynette thought, not realizing that she was biting the inside of her cheek.

He closed the door silently with a nudge from his left foot, and, as if he just comprehended that _she_ was standing there – facing him, he lifted up his face – his eyes taking in her appearance. Ash smirked and advanced towards her. "Good morning, Mare."

"It is _now_." Mary-Lynette muttered, a smile touching her lips even if she attempted to hide it.

He looked down at what she was wearing, giving her a playful wink. "Nice shirt." Ash leaned down to brush his lips against hers, his arms pulling her closer. "Now, I'm wondering _why_ you're wearing my shirt – do you think you can answer that?"

Mary-Lynette giggled, lightly slapping his chest. "I was just wondering about oversized t-shirts."

Ash laughed, moving his head towards her ear – so that his lips were softly brushing against it. "Well, you _might_ want to wear a lot of oversized t-shirts – _without_ any bottoms – in our room, for the rest of the summer."

Her eyebrows quirked at the suggestion.

"You know, just to feel _comfy_." Ash reasoned while his _naughty_ hands rubbed – or rather _roamed_ – her back.

Mary-Lynette laughed and kissed his cheek, privately thinking; _Maybe I _will.

* * *

**Hi there! x)**

So, I made this simple one-shot about our favorite (well, _my_ favorite anyways) couple involving oversized t-shirts. I hope you enjoyed it. ;) More stories would be updated this summer! YAY. But my stories may be of one-shots **for now**.

Review maybe? To boost up my ideas? Oh, and I'm in the process of reading "The Vampire Diaries: The Awakening and The Struggle". Basically... vampire diaries is AWESOME but I wouldn't betray **Night World**. I've been in love with Night World ever since last year (which is not _too _long ago).

**Thanks ;)**


End file.
